


莫凱利上學日誌4 同居篇2

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 逐漸不知道這個系列要怎麼分類
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	莫凱利上學日誌4 同居篇2

**Author's Note:**

> 逐漸不知道這個系列要怎麼分類

Colson跳上公車，直徑往最後一排走去。

小混混把畫得亂七八糟的書包甩到座椅上，大力把自己摔進座位。

熱死了。

他和Gerald約好今天要去城外那家沃爾瑪，但Gerald的車送修了，所以他現在坐在這裡。

悶熱的車裡讓他心情不是很好，公車裡擠滿了學生。

Gerald感覺到身旁座位突然下陷，睜開眼瞟了來人，又闔上繼續閉目養神。

\---

前因是，加利福尼亞變熱了。

拜地球暖化所賜，怕熱的Colson巴不得天天在家裸奔。

晚上天氣稍微涼點，被子最好還是蓋著（一方面是Gerald會盯著他，如果他違抗命令，Gerald也會給他蓋上），但睡到日上三竿時的陽光又曬得人發燙，Colson醒來的時候總發現棉被被踢到了牆角，滾成一大球，而自己披上一層汗。

主要是厚棉被就算被壓縮到牆邊，還是很佔空間。

Colson覺得自己的床生生少了一半。

幾次之後他催促Gerald將被子換季，他再也受不了這礙事的棉被了。

加大雙人床睡不到半年，他已經不是那個一張傳統單人床就能打發的窮苦大學生了。

\---

Gerald把Colson從儲藏室趕出來，在對方把東西翻得朝天又拒絕歸位前換自己上陣。

他因為揚起的灰塵咳了兩聲，然後在奮鬥二十分鐘之後退出儲藏室。

找不到！Gerald朝著已經跑到廚房打果汁的Colson喊，大概是上次搬家的時候丟了！

\---

Colson可不會因為"丟了"就繼續委屈自己跟冬季大棉被共享一張床。

所以他跟Gerald約好禮拜三他最後一堂課下課後一起去大賣場採購。

Gerald禮拜三沒有課。

Colson知道的，那人通常窩在家裡做音樂不出門。

那為什麼敲定禮拜三呢，Colson聲明，協商過程沒有任何一隻Gillum受到傷害。

\---

公車往郊區開去，學生陸陸續續下車。

直到搖搖晃晃的公車上只剩下最後排的他倆和前面一對老爺爺老奶奶。

Colson用手肘撞撞掛著耳機看窗外風景的Gerald。

我覺得他們也是要去沃爾瑪，他小小聲說，聽說女生都喜歡逛大賣場，那個老爺爺一定很愛她吧。

Gerald挑了一邊眉，沒頭沒腦地回，那你也喜歡逛大賣場嗎？

Colson白了他一眼，側過身越過去拉Gerald左邊的耳機，扯來塞進自己左耳裡，一氣呵成。

\---

一副耳機掛在兩個人的耳朵上，白色的線從中間分開，隨著公車開過的起伏路面晃來晃去，垂著連到Gerald的手機。

車上人少了，冷氣彷彿這會兒才開始起作用。

太陽還是很亮，透過車窗照進來，照到靠窗的Gerald身上，然後在自己身邊停下來。

Colson把手伸出陰影，摸摸陽光下Gerald的手，溫溫的，Gerald抬眼看他，反過手捏了捏他的。

Colson的手臂在轉彎或又開過一個坑洞時會貼上Gerald的，他覺得兩人總撞在一起有點煩，但也沒往旁邊坐得開一點。

Colson聽著耳機裡的爵士樂，他不喜歡，現在聽著卻莫名有種放鬆的效果。

\---

Colson踩著賣場推車快速滑行，飆車飆得不亦樂乎。

瘦高的人站在推車上的畫面十分可怕，Gerald趕緊把人拉了下來。

他小跑了幾步追上Colson，手一撈就穿過對方腰與扶手間的空隙，扣著他的腰把人往後帶。

Colson向後跌進Gerald的懷裡，推車隨著慣性往前飛去，撞上貨架，硄地一大聲，他們倆人都不約而同縮起肩膀瞇起眼睛。

然後像偷做壞事的小孩一樣笑了起來，趁工作人員還沒趕到前飛奔到賣場的另外一區。

\---

採購之旅最後成功達成目的。

以Colson心滿意足地抱著選中的一床被子，Gerald提著一大袋日常用品、一大袋垃圾食品作為結束。


End file.
